I Just Dont Know What Went Wrong 2
by GothicPegasister
Summary: Derpy and the Doctor are back! In this sequel to the first I Just Don t Know What Went Wrong, Dinky is taken by the Daleks for testing. It s up to the Doctor to save her, but with a new filly, not everything will be as easy as he thought. I don t own anything of My Little Pony or Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Thunder crackled in the distance and Derpy jumped into my arms out of fear. Dinky and Sparkler (a young mare whom we adopted about three months ago from a Canterlot orphanage) laughed at this action and she blushed, unwrapping her arm from me and moving away.

"Sorry," She giggled. "I thought I would need to protect her,"

"Hey, just because she is a filly doesn`t mean she cannot defend herself. Stardust knows what she`s doing," I joked, tickling the filly, our filly, that Derpy was holding.

"How about we put Stardust to bed, and then we can figure out exactly where we are?" Sparkler suggested.

"Don`t you mean _when_ we are?" Dinky teased with a smile.

"That`s my line," I chuckled as we started our trek back to the TARDIS. "So, depending on when we are, I think I have some things planned out. The TARDIS said we are in Manehattan, and the ponies here seem to be a bit old fashioned."

"I`m saying we are in the 1800s or so," Derpy interjected.

I opened the door to the TARDIS and led everypony inside to the nursery I had the TARDIS place in her systems, placing Stardust into the cot Derpy let me choose for her – an old wooden cot I had as an infant back on Gallifrey, with "Born to Be Brave" engraved in Gallifreyan on the side. I still remember how Derpy had reacted when I had showed her this (she was about five months in), the first thing she said being "The Doctor`s first stars, for our little Stardust."

"Goodnight, my darling," I whispered after everypony had left the room.

(Half an Hour Later)

We`ve determined that Derpy was right after some more investigating; we were definitely in the late 1800s. When we got back to the TARDIS Dinky and Sparkler decided to go to bed, so it was just me and Derpy up and thinking of what we could do tomorrow – where we could visit, who we could see... the possibilities were endless!

But little did she know I had something already planned out, involving a second special, little box.

**Author`s Note:**

**I didn`t think I would be saying this, but WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL OF MY FIRST EVER STORY!**

**It`s hard to believe that over the course of less than a month we got 1,038 views, an outstanding total of people to me, on the first installment of this story. And I had to read it again so I knew where to start with this story, and I just want to apologize. My writing does that sometimes (have many time skips and looks (and sometimes sounds like) it was written by a third grader) and I cannot stand it when that happens. So, again, sorry about that!**

**Anyways, back on topic here, 1,038 views. Never thought that would happen to an amateur like me! :) But if you don`t know what was going on, let me give you a recap.**

**In this first chapter we start off with Stardust, the newborn filly of Doctor Whooves and Derpy (the name Stardust sounds familiar and is a reference and a half to two different people, if you can guess them right you are awesome!). They are still marefriend and stalfriend (I think that is the correct term XD) just so you know. This will come into ties in the next chapter.**

**Speaking of the next chapter, I will upload it later today, but if I forget most likely tomorrow. Don`t hold me to an upload date! **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you all are as excited as me for this new story. **

**- GothicPegasister**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I took Derpy to the center of Manehattan and we ended up eating lunch at a fancy diner.

"So, Derpy, there`s been something I have been wondering." I stood up and walked towards her, staring at her with hesitant eyes.

"What is it Doctor?" She asked.

"Mares and stallions, can I please have your attention?" I asked loudly. The murmuring of the crowd silenced and in a split second I felt more nervous than I ever had – both this regeneration and previous ones. I gulped and took a deep breath. "Derpy, my dear, you are the most wonderful mare in all of Equestria. I have traveled to the edges of the world, with, I am admitting, many assistants and companions, both human and not, but I have never once, in any regeneration, meet one like you.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you it was like a bomb had exploded inside of me, and when they say follow your heart, or, in my case, hearts, (I laughed slightly) I was told to follow the path that leads to you.

"I would start all of time itself and keep it frozen eternally at this moment just so I can hold onto this feeling I`m experiencing for as long as I walk this planet. I would tackle onslaught after onslaught of Daleks, Angels, Cybermen, anything or anypony or anybody that you throw at me just so I can remain in your life."

"What are you saying?" A blush had already spread out upon her face, and every time I had looked at her during my speaking it deepened.

Stardust giggled from Sparkler`s grasp, who (along with Dinky) smiled encouragingly at me.

I reached my hoof into my suit`s front pocket, grabbed a small box, and with my sonic screwdriver unlocked it to reveal a golden bracelet with the words _My dear Derpy_ carved into the front. Derpy`s eyes focused on the box, then at me with a huge smile, tears streaming down her face.

"Derpy Hooves, will you make me the luckiest stallion and man of all time and space, on any planet we shall visit together, and let me have your hoof in marriage?"

Derpy gasped, Sparkler allowed a tear to slip out, and the crowd "aw`d!"

"Will you marry me?"

She looked around and wiped the tears off of her beautiful face, laughing as she nodded. "Yes!"

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, embracing her tightly as the crowd applauded. I slipped the bracelet onto her left arm and she stared at it, still smiling out of shock and embarrassment.

The crowd resumed to their conversations and meals. I sat down in the same booth as Derpy and put my arm around her.

"Doctor, you know I don`t like crowds!" She giggled as she playfully punched my arm, her blush still vibrant as she started to eat her muffin.

"That`s why I did it like that – memories," I quietly said with a smile.

"So, Doctor, do we call you 'dad' or 'step-dad'?" Sparkler asked with a wicked grin.

"Whatever works," I replied. "And I promise you, my dears, I won`t run away this time like that other bastard." I grumbled.

"How`d you find out?!" Derpy gasped.

"Derpy, honey, I have a time machine. I can go back to the start of the universe and be back for tea in less than fifteen seconds flat. I`m a Time Lord, what else do you expect?" I laughed.

"So do you know everything about us, then?" Dinky asked.

"Well, I could, and I do want to know everything about you, don`t get me wrong. But I don`t want to act like a stalker, now do I?" I asked her with a smile. "Here, let me see her," I said as I reached over the table and grabbed Stardust.

The little filly moved around in my grasp and Derpy and I admired her.

"She`s so pretty," Derpy giggled. "And look, she has my eyes – the color AND the style!" She pointed towards her crossed eyes when Stardust yawned and blinked.

"And don`t forget about the skin tone – all she has from me is my mane color and tail design. And to think I almost had to change this just to save you..." I recalled with a frown.

"What if Stardust is a Time Lord, too?" Dinky asked.

"That`s one more thing to teach her," Derpy and I said in unison.

"We had this conversation a month before she came," I then reminded them.

"So... what are we going to do next?" Sparkler asked.

"Depends – what do my girls want to do?"

"I was thinking we go somewhere... new. Somewhere you haven`t taken us to even asked if we wanted to go there."

"And that would be?" I asked them.

Sparkler looked to Dinky and they nodded in unison. Then, with a smile, Sparkler looked me in the eye. "Dad, bring us to Earth."

I saw their desperate and pleading eyes, but then I looked at Derpy, who was a little more shocked than I was.

"I don`t think that we can do that at the moment," I said quickly. Derpy and I had gone to Earth a few months after we heard Stardust was going to be born. Everything seemed cool, but then things didn`t work out. I made some enemies, I made some friends, people died, it was a nightmare. Of course, we used the entire time travel thing to our advantage: we told Dinky to give us five minutes – we were there for about half of the day, but to her it was just thirty seconds.

"Why? What do you have against the place? Because I have had dreams about it, and I want to see it, daddy," Sparkler sighed, getting angrier (Derpy kept insisting it was just a phase, her anger has been getting worse and she is known to freak out).

I worryingly looked to my fiancé whom was already staring at me, rocking Stardust back and forth.

"Well," She started, "I guess it couldn`t be too bad. We can go to a different time zone, remember? I`ve been craving to go to a different planet anyways."

I sighed and smiled. "You two are lucky your mother married a Time Lord with a sensitive side for his family," I muttered. "Alright then, it`s settled. Tomorrow at noon, we will set onwards for Earth. Sound good?"

"Awesome, Doctor, avante...!" Derpy cheered. 

**Author`s Note:**

**This might be the chapter for today, this might be the first out of the second chapter of the day. I don`t know, it all depends on what I write today. I hope you all enjoyed this segment!**

**I have to leave in literally five minutes for school, so I don`t have a lot of time to say a lot of things. So,**

**THERE MIGHT NOT BE A SECOND UPLOAD TODAY. BRACE YOURSELVES. ( XD )**

**Also, I am not very good at righting romantically, I will let you know. So sorry if his proposal was too bland or whatever, haha! **

**And does anypony else read Doctor Whooves`s speaking parts in David Tennant`s voice?**

**I do.**

**- GothicPegasister**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So, are you entirely sure you want to go back to Earth?" Derpy asked me the next morning while she made breakfast muffins. "I understand it`s your family, and although I respect that, I want you to have a say as well."

"Me having a say...? That`s like the Weeping Angels not covering their eyes. But for the most part, I am alright with the situation."

"Good morning!" Sparkler cheered behind me, scaring me so badly one of my hearts stopped for a second.

"Agh...!" I screamed.

"Are you alright?" All three of the girls asked in unison, Dinky running into the kitchen as she spoke.

"Wow, three Derpy`s! And one of them isn`t even related to her...!" I joked once I had calmed down.

"So, on a better topic, Earth...?" Sparkler asked.

"We`re going, don`t worry. Once Stardust wakes up, we will sta-" I started.

The sound of Stardust crying filled our ears and I raced down to the nursery to comfort her, an instinct that came before I had ever set foot in Equestria. The door slammed open and I grabbed the filly.

"Don`t worry," I told her. "Daddy`s here, you don`t have to cry." She stopped crying and looked at me, reaching hesitant arms to my nose, and then trying to reach my mane. "That`s alright, do what you have to so you calm down."

"This is so picture-worthy," Derpy joked quietly.

Stardust mumbled her usual filly talk and I laughed.

"What`re you laughing at...?" Sparkler giggled.

"I speak baby, it`s the same as filly."

"What`d she say?" Dinky asked with amazement.

"She asked why my hair felt like Velcro and that she needed a muffin. She acts like it is a sort of drug," I chuckled slightly. "Well, little one, I can fix two-out-of-two of the problems!"

I held Stardust tightly in my arms and set her in her highchair, a muffin already cooling down for her. I placed it on her tray and began to brush my mane.

"I think it`s good now, what do you think, Star?" I asked her.

"I cannot believe you know how to speak filly!" Sparkler giggled. "It`s weird."

"But then again, I am an alien. I need to be weird, or I won`t be me," I reminded her.

We finished our breakfast muffins with a few cups of tea (a recurring way to make fun of my accent from Derpy) and I decided to let the girls play while I fired up the TARDIS.

"So, Derpy, anytime in particular you think she might like? Is she good in her social studies classes, or whatever you guys teach her for history?" I asked my lovely assistant.

"Actually, she likes science more than anything. I think she did badly in history."

"How bad...?"

"Failing grades," She cringed.

"Well stop my hearts, the adopted daughter of a Time Lord flunked history! That`s one for the scrapbooks," I said sarcastically with a laugh.

Her eyes crisscrossed and one looked at me, the other at the control panel.

"Right, right...! Earth, that`s where we need to go!" I smiled, running to the controls.

"I say, Earth, present day?" Derpy suggested.

"Alright, Derpy, (I pressed multiple buttons and then walked to a lever, pulling it with perfect corresponding timing to the next word) allons-y!"

"I heard 'allons-y', is everything alright?" Sparkler jokingly laughed from her room.

"I don`t know, you tell me!" I cheered.

The engines roared to life and the TARDIS shook. I gave the Old Girl words of encouragement and she eventually started to teleport.

I watched as Derpy, I, and Stardust changed into our human selves.

Derpy had long golden hair, crisscrossed golden eyes, fair skin, and a beautiful silver dress that almost went down to her knees, silver earrings with white crystal clear bubbles, and the bracelet I had given her was still on.

Stardust was a normal newborn human, short hair that was the exact same shade as mine, and a small dress that was pink with brown stripes, accompanied by black slip-on dress shoes.

"You look absolutely stunning, even more than last time," I said breathlessly towards Derpy.

"Aw, you think so? And this is a weird thing to say – let`s go see what our daughters look like, now shall we?" She looped her arm with mine and we walked into the playroom.

Sparkler had purple hair in a tight ponytail (yeah, I know, such irony that is), her bangs covering half of her violet eyes. She had a short pink shirt that went down to her belly button, and a black skirt/tights set (the black skirt had her cutie mark on the front right side, three emeralds) and faded Converses that matched the one I was wearing with my blue suit.

"Now, I would tell you to change into something more appropriate, missy," I said strictly, "But as you noticed we haven`t any clothes. I know what our first store to hit is!" I laughed.

"Hey, it isn`t my choice as to what I can wear!"

Dinky had short golden hair and golden eyes, a light purple t-shirt with short black jeans and some really bright, multicolored hi-tops.

"So, what exactly is this?" She asked, pointing towards a finger.

"You`ll understand. For now, just focus on walking and talking like a human, which means no more 'somepony' or 'anypony'. You will understand the gist of it soon, don`t worry." I reassured them.

I taught them the basics of walking and I grabbed the stroller I had prepared in the attic of the TARDIS, sliding Stardust and readjusting the straps so she fit. Derpy fiddled with the bracelet I had given to her and a faint blush spread across her face when she saw me staring at her with a grin.

"You better not think of taking that off," I laughed. "I paid for that myself!"

"Speaking of, how did you even get the money for this? It`s so beautiful..."

"There something called 'magic'. Sure you have heard of it, two of you were unicorns. I basically act like the TARDIS`s entire 'bigger on the inside' technology is some illusion. The Old Girl doesn`t mind though, it`s like when she was in the museum before we ran away together."

Derpy glared at me.

"Not that way, honey! You know what I mean," I laughed nervously as I looked outside.

"Anyways, did it change for the better or the worse since last time?" Derpy asked.

"You mean you two have been here before?" Dinky asked.

"Yeah, but this is her second time. But for me, this is probably around my tenth... or thousandth," I added quickly.

"And you kept it from us, huh?" Sparkler frowned.

"Every parent has to keep secrets for their child`s own good." I said. "I had to learn that on my own."

Derpy understood what I meant but the kids didn`t. They didn`t know how many times in my past regenerations I had cried because of all of the friend`s I had lost to enemies, how many times I had to just leave them behind like they were just some old piece of trash.

I shuddered but pushed them back to the backs of my mind, reminding myself on what we are doing this very second, which automatically changed my attitude.

"Alright, so...! Time to open the doors, I believe?" I clapped my hands.

"Yes, time to do so," Derpy said slowly. "Again, Doctor, are you alright with this?"

"Derpy, if I wasn`t, I would have shot you all down in the diner." I laughed. "Are you guys ready?"

"Let`s do this!" Sparkler and Dinky smiled.

"Doctor, how about I start to get Stardust in the stroller, and then you take the kids out? I can meet you outside."

"Well, I guess that would work. We are in (I looked quickly to the TARDIS`s monitor)... present day Earth, London. This is where I used to reside the TARDIS. It`s a nice place, you girls will like it," I explained as we started walking towards the door.

"Are you ready, Stardust?" Derpy giggled as she talked to Stardust and started to push the stroller out of the TARDIS, following close behind.

"How long has it been since you decided to come here?" Sparkler asked.

"Um... with or without Derpy...?" I asked them.

"Both."

"Alright, last time I came here alone it was a few days before I came to Equestria, so that would be about two or three years. With Derpy, it has been about one year."

"Surprised you remembered," Derpy laughed.

"Hey, I am a Time Lord! How many times do I have to explain this? If Einstein would see what I see and know what I know, he`d have nonstop headaches until the day he dies."

We laughed and stepped outside, about a few blocks away from Big Ben.

"What`s that?" Dinky asked, pointing at the large towering clock.

"You know, you just made my heart shatter," I joked. "The daughter of a Time Lord not knowing what a clock is! That`s like no one dying in the Time War!"

"Hey, I am your STEP-daughter, not an actual daughter. Therefore I am actually able to not know what a clock is."

"OH is that how it works?!" I laughed as I grabbed Dinky, holding her upside down and tickled her until she started laughing so hard she cried and yelled she was sorry. "That`s what I thought!" I chuckled when I put her down.

"Okay, note to self, stay away from the Doctor," Dinky muttered under her breath.

"And what does that mean?" I replied quickly with a hidden smile.

"Back on topic, what do you guys think of London so far? What season is it?" I was asked by Derpy.

"Mid-summer," I said.

"I like how fancy everything is," Sparkler said, still taking in the view. "And look, the TARDIS would fit in perfectly if it was red!"

"Oi, don`t diss the TARDIS...!" I said, causing Derpy to break out into a fit of laughter.

"Well, where do we go first?" Dinky asked, causing me and Derpy to lock our eyes onto Sparkler at the same time.

Sparkler blushed and looked away. "I think they mean I need to go shopping."

"Mmhmm...!" Derpy giggled. "Doctor, I can take Sparkler and buy her a reasonable dress. Take Dinky and Stardust for me, will you?"

"Why not...?" I grabbed the stroller from her and we began to walk off. "Meet at the TARDIS in three hours!"

**Author`s Note:**

**Well, there is the chapter for today! I was feeling EXTREMELY happy when I wrote this a week ago so I wanted to make a few jokes and a few funny parts. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**- GothicPegasister**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So, Dad, what can we do?" Dinky asked me while I was pushing Stardust gently on a playground`s baby swing.

"Well, that all depends. What do YOU want to do?" I asked.

"What does that mean? Is this a trick? Do you want to choose where we go?"

"Dinky, you have to understand something. I am over 2,000 years old. I`ve been here in London for more than half of that 2,000. I`ve done everything I wanted to, everything I needed to. I`m just going with the flow," I explained quietly.

Stardust giggled and reached for me when the swing went backwards and began to fall forwards. She ended up grabbing my tie and I had to catch her from falling out.

A rush of adrenaline pumping my hearts faster, I decided I needed a break, letting Stardust take a nap in the stroller while I talked to Dinky.

"So, make up your mind yet?" I asked her after an awkward minute of silence.

"What if... um... I`m actually kind of tired," She admitted. "Maybe you can let me nap first in the TARDIS? I know we haven`t even reached an hour yet, but I mean, I didn`t get that much sleep last night."

"Well, I guess that could work," I said as I sat up, helping Dinky off of the bench and started to walk the stroller back. "How much sleep DID you get?" I asked.

"Roughly about 5 hours?" She said, but it was more of a question. "I don`t really look at my clock often."

"It`s the second brightest thing in your room. How can you not?"

"Because when I try to sleep my eyes are CLOSED?"

"..." I didn`t reply, I just started to walk at a bit more normal pace so Dinky could catch up.

"So, Dad... Weren`t you nervous...?"

"Huh?"

"Were you nervous? You know, proposing to Mom?"

"You wouldn`t believe it," I sighed. "I`m still flabbergasted at it,"

"Did you think she would say no?"

"...You know, for a moment I thought she would. But then I realized I was talking about Derpy, the mare who was my assistant for over two years and LIKED me for those two years, and then I realized it wasn`t worth the argument."

"And were you nervous about Stardust?" She then asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, when Mom told you that you were going to be a Dad. Were you nervous about Stardust?"

"Yes, a million times yes. Like I`ve said, I`m over 2,000 years old. This entire 'father' thing hit me like a bunch of bricks, in a good way and a bad way. Mostly good, obviously..."

"Oh, because Mom said she was really, REALLY nervous."

"In what way...?" I asked with a growing suspicion in my voice.

"She just didn`t know what to expect, that`s all. (I sighed out of relief.)" Dinky yawned.

After a few minutes later we found the TARDIS and I opened the door for her. "Alright, in you go. First stop, the nursery."

So we stopped in the nursery and everything seemed fine. Stardust was extremely tired, I could tell, so I made it quick and stepped out and into Dinky`s room.

Dinky walked slowly and layed down in the bottom bunk of her bunk bed, yawning as I tucked her in. "Daddy...?" She asked as I reached for the door to leave.

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"What do you want it to be about?" I sat down on the chair closest to her bed, fiddling with a button on my suit.

"How did you meet Mommy?"

"The old, always asked question, huh? Alright, since it has been requested. It had been a long day and I had just lost a companion Rose Tyler. She was a very good friend of mine and she was teleported into a different dimension that I still don`t know the name of.

"I was very, very sad at that time, almost depressed. I had too many thoughts and I wanted to go to London to clear my head. The TARDIS had other ideas, teleporting me to present day Equestria.

"The first pony I met was a grey bodied pegasus with crisscrossed eyes and an adorable high pitched voice. I made her my assistant, not only because I had already explained what I was to her, but because I couldn't let someone as beautiful as she was to run away."

"Aw, that`s so cute," Dinky giggled as she relaxed against her bed.

"We grew closer and it was more obvious that she liked me back, but I was just too nervous to admit it, and so was she. I would take her on adventures in the TARDIS until one day, after a year I believe of traveling with her, something terrible happened.

"I fell off of a cliff, and being an earth pony, I was doomed. Your mother actually fought off five Daleks on her own and then flew as fast as she could, grabbing on to me seconds before I would collide with the ground and carried me back up.

"We decided that from then on out we would start dating. About two weeks later, she ended up disappearing. You already know that story," I reminded her. "Remember, when she was binned?

"Anyways, I ended up saving her from that, and then the news of Stardust came around a day afterwards. And that, Dinky Doo Hooves is how I met your mother," I laughed.

"That... was a cute story..." Dinky laughed after a few seconds of a silence.

"Glad to hear it. Am I done with the stories now? Shall I leave you to rest?" I laughed quietly.

"Yes, but one more question," She yawned. "Why are you... always British?"

"I cannot choose my regenerations," I laughed sadly.

"Oh, and one more – what did your... past regenerations... look like?"

"I can find some pictures if you`d like," I said softly as I shut the door.

**Author`s Story:**

**So, how was that? Pretty long of a chapter, I guess. But, Dinky`s problems will happen SOON. I`m working on it right now and I am pretty excited about it.**

**- GothicPegasister**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Derpy and Sparkler came home about an hour later with one shopping bag labeled _Charlotte Russe_, filled with multiples of the same dress.

"What do you think?" Derpy asked me. "Sparkler absolutely fell in love with this. How about you go try it on?"

"That works!" Sparkler smiled as she took the bag and ran into her room.

"So, where`s the kids?" She asked. "And why were you home so early?"

"Well, if you must know, Stardust and Dinky needed a nap."

"And what story did you tell Dinky? She never chooses from the books you bought her," She frowned, looking towards the door.

"Oh, I thought she was going to ask me about Gallifrey again. But she actually just asked me about how we met in Equestria. And I`m thinking that I might teach her how to use the TARDIS," I said.

"But she isn`t a Time Lord, she cannot fully operate the TARDIS."

"I was talking to her and she said she could allow it, but only if I am there to steer because she doesn`t fully trust a seven year olds talent to drive her."

"I just don`t want her to crash our house," She said quietly with a laugh.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Sparkler asked as she walked out of her bedroom and over to us. Her dress was pink and had a silver-glitter covered sash around her waist that went down to her knees, reminding me of springtime. She also accompanied it with small black heels that I knew she could walk in and a silver plain bracelet.

"What was so wrong about the Converse`s?" I joked. "But you look amazing, honestly."

"Mom picked it out," She smiled, twirling around in a quick circle.

"Alright, Sparkler, how about you go wake up Dinky and tell her we are gonna go out again to eat dinner?"

"Okay!" She laughed as she quietly tiptoed past the nursery and into Dinky`s room.

"So, do you need to buy anything?" I asked Derpy.

"That`s the least of my worries," She laughed. "And plus, I feel like I`m already wearing an expensive outfit. And with this bracelet, I wouldn`t want anything more. How did you even come up with the money to buy it, anyway?"

"A little something I like to call, Princesses." I smiled when Derpy gasped. "They covered the finances and only let me get the best of the best. Not like I wouldn`t buy the best for my assistant."

"Oh, Doctor! I swear, you always know how to surprise me," She said, sitting down next to me.

I draped an arm over her shoulder and felt her relax. Sparkler and Dinky raised an eye at me and walked towards us, and I started to weave my fingers in and out of her hair.

"She`s asleep, isn`t she?" I laughed softly.

"Yup," Sparkler smiled.

"So much for going out to eat," Dinky said quietly. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"It`s only 8! You will wake up early and that will be weird for you," I reminded her.

"I guess you`re right. So what do we do about Mom?"

"I`ll give her five minutes, then we will head out. Sound cool?"

"Yeah," Dinky and Sparkler nodded.

"How about you guys freshen up and then we will go once you two are done?" I suggested. "You girls um... know what you`re doing right?"

"Dad...! We aren't stupid," Dinky sighed.

"I think I know what I am doing, but I don`t know about Dinky over here," Sparkler teased.

"Not fair," She grumbled in response.

"Yeah but you`ve never been human before-"

Derpy frowned against my chest and I felt her heartbeat pick up. She started to move around on the couch frantically and I realized she was having a nightmare.

I gently shook her shoulder and her eyes shot open.

"Doctor," She trembled. I saw a tear slip out from her eye and I let her rest her head against my shoulder.

"Kids, how about you go play quietly in your room? I think I might be a bit busy here," I frowned.

"Okay," They whispered.

"Doctor," She repeated. Her chest heaved and she shook uncontrollably, so I wrapped my arms around her and smoothed out her hair.

"There, there," I whispered into her ear. "Can you tell the Doctor what happened?"

"D...Da...Da..." She stammered, still sobbing heavily on my shoulder.

"'D' what...?"

"Daleks, Doctor..."

"What else happened? What did they do?"

"Th... They were back and they... Dinky, she... I cannot say it!" The longer she talked about her nightmare the harder she cried, so I told her she didn`t have to say anything more. About two minutes later she had started to calm down, so I began to talk again.

"We`ll watch over Dinky even more, alright?"

"Mmhmm," She nodded slowly.

"You know, you must have been really tired," I laughed softly after a pause.

She smiled and moved back so she was inches away from my face, tears still in the process of drying. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You sat down and instantly fell asleep," I chuckled.

"And is that bad?"

"Well, no, it`s just that I didn`t think you`d be asleep at that time. You didn`t even tell me you were tired, I was just surprised."

"And is it bad to be surprised?" She asked me, her smile growing.

"I don`t know what you are trying to accomplish by this right now," I laughed after a lengthy silence.

"This," She smiled as she pulled me into a kiss.

"Mom, Dad... What are you two doing?" Dinky asked with a sly smile.

"You won`t understand until you`re older," I laughed once I got off of the couch. "I am going to get Stardust."

"Alright, I`ll start cooking dinner then," Derpy said.

"Is that new or has that been happening?" I heard Dinky ask Derpy once they thought I was out of hearing range.

Stardust rolled around in her sleep but her eyes gradually opened once she saw me crouching by the cot.

"Good afternoon, sleepy-head," I laughed softly as I grabbed her and carried her out to the living room.

"Hi, Stardust...!" Sparkler smiled when I walked out of the nursery.

"See, I wasn`t the only one who wanted to see you," I reminded the infant.

Stardust smiled at me and grabbed my ear, jerking it towards her so I almost fell. She then giggled and rubbed my cheek as a way of saying "Sorry".

"You`re lucky your cute," I told her once I put her in the highchair.

I looked towards Derpy and saw her eyes go to their normal expression (which often other ponies would call "her derp face") as she carried half of a leftover muffin and set it in front of Stardust.

"Yup," She told the smiling child, "I thought of you first." She then walked away.

"Need any help in there?" I asked her when I heard a pan dropping.

"Of course I do, I`m Derpy! I need help with everything!" She said sarcastically. "Actually, I would love some help!" She giggled.

I smiled and shook my head as I walked into the TARDIS`s kitchen.

She began to give me instructions and I followed every one of them, making sure not to mess up the temperature or the ingredients.

"And... that`s it!" She smiled.

"Now we wait?"

"Now we wait." She replied.

**Author`s Note:**

**Yeah, I know, awkward place to end the chapter. But it was getting REALLY long, so long I couldn`t copy-and-paste all of it from Microsoft Word! I hope you liked this one.**

**- GothicPegasister**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Dinky, Sparkler, want to do something after dinner?" I called out to them.

"Of course we do!" Dinky sighed.

"Well what do you want to do?" Derpy asked, hands on her hips.

"Maybe we could go to the movie theater?" Sparkler suggested after a minute`s worth of thinking.

Everyone (even Stardust) agreed on seeing a movie at a local theater.

"Hey, TARDIS, do you think you can show us some times?" I asked jokingly. The engines roared and groaned in response and I could feel she was taking us somewhere. "This better be good!" I then frowned as I ran to the controls.

"I got Stardust," Dinky sighed as she walked over to the highchair.

I watched where we were on the map that the TARDIS displayed and simply waited until we landed, watching my family`s shocked reactions seeing me calm.

"I know, it`s weird, isn`t it?" I joked.

After we had landed I told Derpy to watch over the Old Girl so I can check where we are.

And, what irony this is – we were right in front of a movie theater.

I stepped up to the pictures and saw a few movies that were too violent, literally ONE kid-friendly movie, and some were just going to bore us out of our minds. I stood in the line to buy tickets.

(15 Minutes Later)

When I stepped back into the TARDIS Derpy smiled and shut the door behind me.

"What did you find?" She asks me.

"Nothing we all would enjoy, but I found a movie that 2 of us would."

"You found something for Dinky and Stardust didn't you?" She sighed. "Anyways, dinners done, and the kids are already eating."

"Well shouldn`t we join them?" I asked grabbing her hand to help her off of the couch and into the dining room.

(Later That Night, Inside of the Movie Theater)

"When do you think this is going to end?" Derpy asked quietly to my left, sighing exasperatedly and pointing to the movie screen.

"10ish maybe...?"

Derpy giggled.

"What...? Is the movie funny to you now?"

"No, I just never thought I would hear a Time Lord saying 'ish' when talking about time."

Stardust yawned and gently moved, now snuggling her head against my chest, relaxing and trying to fall asleep.

"Man down," I chuckled, nudging Derpy`s shoulder to get her attention and then gesturing towards the infant.

"Well, I guess we might have to leave soon," She said to herself with a hidden smile.

"Mom, this movie sucks," Sparkler groaned.

"I think it`s okay. Not good, but okay," Dinky smiled.

"You need to make up your minds, whether we go or stay, but obviously the votes are against Dinky right now." I told them. "Stardust needs rest anyways."

**Author`s Note:**

**Another chapter, ahoy! Yes, I will try my hardest to upload another chapter, but I have a brother`s football game to go to in a few hours. I literally just woke up, too, so my brain is all foggy trying to process everything. **

**- GothicPegasister**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Goodnight," I whispered to Stardust after gently placing her in her cot.

She turned away from me and sighed, allowing herself to fall into a trance of well needed sleep.

"Hey, um, Derpy...?" I asked her after the kids had been tucked in. We were lying on the grass outside of the TARDIS, and it was about 11 PM.

"What`s wrong?" She turned to face me, still picking grass and throwing it into the air. One landed on my nose and I scrunched my face trying to get it off, causing her to laugh.

"What was that...? That dream you wouldn`t tell me about earlier today?"

She stopped picking the grass and turned away from me (now lying on her back), watching the stars.

When she didn`t answer I sat up. "Derpy, honey, please..." I pleaded her. "Just tell me what happened? I won`t ask you again."

"It was... um... do you remember the Daleks?"

"Do I REMEMBER the Daleks? Of course I do. I and my people had to fight them for over 30,000 years," I said glumly.

"Well... they were in my dream, and..." She drew in a deep breath. "They took Dinky. She just... disappeared."

"Did you get to see where she disappeared to?" I asked after a pause.

"OH! Did you see that?!" She asked excitedly, her finger pointing to the sky and her eyes glowing with happiness. Within a split second she sat up next to me so close I could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"What?"

"A shooting star, Doctor...! Oh, I love shooting stars,"

"Why does that still get you excited?" I laughed. "I mean, we can travel to every single star you see right now."

"It`s not the same thing, Doctor. I used to do this in Ponyville with my mother when I was just a little filly."

An awkward pause echoed through our ears.

"Anyways, um (I cleared my throat), back on topic." I said. "In your dream, where did the Daleks take Dinky?"

"I forget. It was full of other Daleks though. I couldn`t see any more than that because I woke up."

We just laid next to each other on the grassy hill, watching the stars (although I didn`t feel the need to ask Derpy AGAIN why everyone draws stars differently than they actually look) and making small conversations that didn`t last very long, until we realized we`d been outside for at least an hour at least and that it was getting pretty late.

(The Next Morning)

"So," I said loudly because for once I had woken up after everyone else. "Who wants to do what? I figured because of Sparkler`s upcoming-"

Derpy just looked at me and sniggled, her eyes wet with tears. Sparkler and Dinky wasn`t next to her and Stardust had a worried face.

"Derpy, honey...? What`s going on?!" I ran over to her.

"She said nothing, she only handed me a note.

_Went out at 8:41 AM to get supplies for Sparkler`s birthday gift. I took some money from the kitchen drawer._

"Does this mean... what I think it means...?" I asked breathlessly.

"Doctor, she left at 8:41 AM. It`s noon. And she hasn`t come home."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"And there hasn`t been any sign of her...?"

"What are we going to do, Doctor?! What are we going to do?" Derpy screamed. She rested her heavily sobbing head against the table and her fists were clenched.

I slowly sat down next to her on the couch, putting my arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to me. "Listen, we are going to fix this."

She looked up from sobbing against my chest and I saw for the first time something glimmer in her eyes – fear. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "What can we even do?"

"Look, I cannot go on my own timeline. I know that. But there has to be another way. The TARDIS might have an idea, but I am not sure if she is in condition to travel. We should give the TARDIS some time to rest, and as a family we can continue the search for her in London. Hang up some posters, descriptions; file a missing person report, anything that will ease your worries."

Derpy muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"It`s just like my dream, Doctor... What if the Daleks have her? I don`t want my baby to-" She stopped herself and went back to crying.

I comforted her best that I could. I hummed her lullaby to her, I would lightly brush my fingers through her hair, and I would even just let her cry while trying not to cry myself.

I could hear her heart racing like a stampede, and that`s what freaked me out.

"Listen, you need to calm down. We are going to find her, and that isn`t me trying to make you feel better. For better or for worse, we will find Dinky, and we will do it together. No one can stop the Whooves` family," I laughed quietly, quoting her.

She looked up and I saw her tears were drying. "R-r-really...?"

"Why wouldn`t I, dear...? When I allowed you guys into my life it wasn`t for a few years before I shoved you all out again. And your bracelet should remind you that every single time you look at it. I will not leave you or anyone else behind. You guys are my family, the family I have always dreamt of. And I won`t let some scrap heaps of discarded metal take that away."

"You mean it?" She whimpered.

"Don`t be silly. There is no way I would ever let them take any of you away from me. No one`s going anywhere, love." I held her shaking hand and helped her to stand. "But sitting here won`t help. Can you grab Sparkler? I`ll get Stardust ready."

"Yeah, she`s in her room," Derpy said, walking towards the closed door.

"So, Stardust, I saw your face. When did you wake up?" I began to talk once she left.

**(Author`s Note: Yes, he speaks baby, so I can write this.)**

"I can`t tell time," Stardust giggled.

"But have you been up for a while?"

"Yeah, mommy got me out of my cot and then put me I the high chair, found that paper thing, and read it."

"How long ago was that?"

"A few minutes – like I said, I can`t tell time," She reminded me icily.

I began to change Stardust and get her ready for the day, realizing it was now an hour after I had woken up. I could hear the girls talking in Sparkler`s room and I heard soft crying from one of them, probably Sparkler.

"I don`t like seeing mommy cry," Stardust whimpered.

"And I don`t either, love. But sometime it has to happen," I frowned. I looked towards the door that silently started creaking open, and out came Sparkler.

Her face was completely pale and her eyes were fuzzy, red rings surrounding them. Her hands were shaking and her eyes darted from left to right. She walked over and just stared at me.

"She`s..."

"I know, I know," I comforted her. "And like I said to your mother, we aren't going to rest until we find her. You don`t have to worry your little head."

"But I could have stopped her, dad!" She cried. "I don`t get why this has to happen to us."

"I don`t either, but I promise to you, Sparky (that was a nickname I used to call her), we are going to do what`s right."

"Do you think it was the Daleks?"

"I... I don`t know how to answer that."

Sparkler just shook her head and walked back to her room, excusing herself to get a change of clothes.

"Didn`t go well, did it?" Derpy asked, replacing Sparkler`s spot.

I had Stardust in my arms and I was sitting on the couch, my head resting against my hand pondering. "Well... not exactly. I think she`s calm now. But then again she might now be."

"Wonderful," Derpy said sarcastically. "Absolutely fantastic..."

I smiled and shook my head. "I take offense to using the word 'fantastic' in vain,"

"Whatever," She tried to contain her giggle.

"I think we should all head out now into London. TARDIS, do you mind printing some things out about Dinky that can help us find her?"

The engines roared.

"Sparkler...!" I yelled. "Let`s go!"

She walked slowly out of her room and held Derpy`s hand for support.

"Will you be okay?" She asked her.

"Mom... I don`t know. But I`ll do it for Dinky."

"That`s what we like to hear!" I smiled. "Good for you, Sparkler."

She shrugged.

The TARDIS finished the last paper and I grabbed a stapler from the cabinet, rushing outside to meet everyone else.

"Have you seen our daughter?" Derpy asked everyone she saw, handing them a flier.

"Not today," They all answered. "But we will keep our eyes open."

About 300 people later we were tired and completely fatigued from the running around. But we all perked up when we heard someone look at a paper and gasp.

"Hey, this 'Dinky'... she looks familiar!" The man gasped.

"Where have you seen her?" I asked loudly, running over to her. My long brown jacket flew in the wind and to be honest, I didn`t care.

"About 10 this morning I was off to work. And I saw her, she looked exactly like this, and she walked into a blue telephone box."

"Derpy, do you think it – no, it can`t be!" I yelled, covering my face with my hands. "It, no, then... what if... but that means... thank you sir for your time, but girls, we need to get back!" I screamed, already running for the TARDIS with Stardust in my hands.

"Doctor, why are we going home? We haven`t found her yet?!" Derpy yelled once we met up.

"Because, love, you were right. The Daleks... they have Dinky."

**Author`s Note:**

**Today is my sister`s birthday so I am feeling happy, which means a second upload for today! I hope you`ve all enjoyed this chapter, because Chapter Nine is going to be AWESOME! (Get that WWE reference? Cx )**

**- GothicPegasister**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"But how do you know it IS definitely the Daleks?" Sparkler asked.

"I just know, Sparky!" I yelled, handing Stardust over to Derpy so I could go to the controls.

"But-"

"Don`t interrupt him when he`s thinking," Derpy told her silently.

But I wasn't thinking. I was looking at the TARDIS, looking at my reflection; I was doing anything other than thinking – because if I started thinking, everything would get worse for me. If I am not able to find her... and if Derpy was right, and the Daleks do have her...

"Anyways," I said quietly. "Time is of the essence. We need to get moving."

"As you wish, Doctor," Derpy replied. "Sparkler, watch over Stardust, will you? I need to talk to the Doctor for a moment."

"Alright," Sparkler nodded as she took Stardust from Derpy`s arms and headed towards the nursery.

"Doctor, do you want to talk?" She asked after staring at me for about five long seconds.

"Why would I want to talk?" I asked her.

"I don`t know... it`s just, when I was acting like you are right now, that`s what you would ask me. And I`ve always had something to tell you."

"I`ve learned to put others first, dear... my brain isn`t to be worried about. I`ve been through worse," I lied. "We just need to find her, and everything will be okay."

"I wish I was like you."

"Huh?"

"I said, 'I wish I was like you'."

"I know, it`s just... why? I must be the most messed up person in the world," I laughed silently to myself.

"You`re not 'the most messed up person in the world', you`re the most messed up person in the entire galaxy. And that`s what makes you... you. You`re being the same exact Doctor I fell in love with."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Derpy stepped closer. "Look me dead in the eye and tell me the truth. Do you want to talk, or not?"

"Listen, even if I did, we wouldn`t have time. I could write a novel. And right now, I`d rather have this novel start with finding Dinky safe and sound."

"But, Doctor, you don`t understand-"

"Derpy, please...? I`ve learned over my many, many, MANY years, that I will open up some free time to talk. Right now my schedule is booked. I promise you this; I will do whatever you ask after we find her, okay? Anything, I swear on Gallifrey this is true."

"Alright," She sighed. "Start the TARDIS, I`ll be right back. Just get us where we need to go?"

I kissed her cheek and nodded. "Yes... let`s do that."

"But, one question – how do you know where to go?"

"Didn`t I already answer you?" I laughed. "I already know."

Tears formed in her eyes and she looked away smiling, running off.

"Alright, TARDIS – I know you know I know you know where to go, if that makes sense. Work your magic... okay?" I asked it.

The engines screeched and howled and the TARDIS zoomed into flight.

"That`s my girl," I whispered.

Derpy came back with a smile. "I think the TARDIS is starting to run a bit smoother – I wouldn`t know if we had taken off already if it weren't for everything moving and falling."

"Derpy, what do you think is going to happen?" I asked her.

"I can ask the same to you," She shrugged. "But right now, I`m hoping for the best,"

"And this would include...?"

"I`m hoping that somewhere, Dinky is trying to find her way back... I`m hoping that no matter where she is, she is safe," She said. "And most of all, I hope that Dinky is still going to be the same Dinky she was before today."

"Would you call me a sociopath if I was... starting to doubt?"

"Doubt what?" She asked suspiciously.

"Doubt her safety. It`s just... I`m having this feeling, that`s all," I recovered quickly.

Her glare still froze me to the core and I shuddered. "I don`t know if you just started losing your sanity, or if you have been... and frankly, it doesn`t matter to me. You have your reasons for everything, and I will trust all of your decisions from here on out." The TARDIS stopped moving and she looked on the monitor. "Until now," She added.

"Why, where did she take us?" I asked.

"Doctor... we are on Skaro!"

"SKARO...?" I yelled loudly. "TARDIS, did you mess up? Come on, no time for mist- AGH!" I fell to the floor and Derpy helped me up, handing me my sonic screwdriver.

"What`s going on with you, Doctor?" She asked.

"It`s just a headache, that`s all," I whimpered, rubbing my temples. The pain only increased.

"Doctor, we can wait! Don`t hurt yourself, alright...?"

"No, it`s like-"

_"__Daddy...!" Dinky called out._

"I... Derpy, did you say something...?"

"No, Doctor, you were talking, not me!"

_I looked around. The taste of blood, metallic and freshly bled was in my mouth. Dinky was on a table, but not like a dining room table, but a... operating table? Daleks cheered around her._

"Ugh..." I groaned. My vision shifted in and out and before I knew it, I was on the ground.

"Doctor, no, no!" Derpy called out by my side. "Come on, come back! You need to wake up!"

_But her voice, her sweet voice, was only fading around me, echoing off of the metal surrounding us._

_"__Daddy..." Dinky cried. _

"Doctor, please..."

_"__What have you been doing to her?!" I asked the Daleks._

_"__It`s the Doctor!" A red one called out. "Get the Doctor, we must have the Doctor!"_

_The crowd screamed "EXTERMINATE!" over and over again until it deafened my ears, all except for a high pitched sound of someone sobbing._

_"__Please, before you take me! Let Dinky go, and I will let you have me! You can do ANYTHING you`d like! Just save her instead...!" I pleaded._

_"__Daddy, no, don`t do that!" Dinky yelled back. She tried to break free but the chains held her down._

_"__DO AS THE DOCTOR SAY!" A blue Dalek screeched._

_I felt a heavy ball of heat target onto my forehead. I braced for impact._

_"__Dinky, run," I said through gritted teeth._

_"__But Daddy...!"_

_"__RUN!" I screamed as the sound of a laser erupted through my ears, sending me backwards until the blackness engulfed me._

"DOCTOR, please!" Derpy cried out.

I opened my eyes and immediately sat up.

"W-w-what hap-p-pened...?" She asked, wiping a stream of blood from my nose.

I took a large gulp of air but I still talked like I was suffocating. "Dinky is here, Derpy. She is definitely here."

**Author`s Note:**

**Second chapter uploaded, so, hope you all have been waiting for this! Chapter Eleven will include the fight, so get ready! I may or may not upload it tomorrow, I`ll figure it out later. Hope you enjoyed.**

**- GothicPegasister**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I had a vision, Derpy, no time to explain!" I yelled as I ran into the nursery where the two sisters were sitting (well, Sparkler was sitting, Stardust was leaning against a pillow because she wasn`t old enough to sit up) and just looking at each other. "Oh, no..."

I suddenly realized what having Stardust meant. A newborn baby girl, with a Daddy who needed to fight alongside his wife, her Mommy, while her sister had to watch our backs and get Dinky – who would watch over Stardust?

"Derpy, we have a problem. We can`t just leave her here!"

Stardust looked at me. "I can stay here."

"NO, you cannot stay here, Stardust! These Daleks can find the TARDIS and you`ll be defenseless." I explained.

"I can stay behind, Doctor," Sparkler frowned. "I know how to take care of Stardust."

"But what if the Daleks find the TARDIS? If only there were multiples of me," I added under my breath.

"I`m confused," Derpy sighed with a frown, her right eye moving upwards slightly.

"If you`re late to the party, don`t bother piecing it together on your own. What are we going to do about Stardust?" I asked Derpy, putting my palm against my face.

"Sparkler can watch her."

"But what if the Daleks come?"

"Then we`d need a sonic screwdriver or that other machine you never talk about, but you need the sonic to handle yourself."

"I don`t think there is another choice," I said to them. "We need to bring Stardust with us. If something happens, you guys are going to run to the TARDIS. I will fight them off, and the TARDIS will bring you to safety."

"But, Doctor that would mean you would..."

"I know, love. I know what will happen to me. But you are my family and I will not let any of you die."

Derpy let a tear slip down her face and she shook her head. "Let`s get this over with," She frowned.

I grabbed Stardust and picked her up. "Derpy, awkward question... Still have that baby sling?"

"That you insisted on buying me even though we wanted to live in Ponyville for the rest of our lives? Yeah, it`s in our closet." She smiled, hands on her hips.

"I`m gonna wear it," I muttered with shame.

Derpy giggled and ran to get it. "Go dad!" Sparkler cheered.

"What a show for the Daleks, huh..." Stardust giggled. "But if you give me to mom she`ll know how to protect me, mommy instincts and such."

"The fact you know the Daleks baffles me," I said back to her.

I handed Stardust to Derpy who had just run back and she smiled. "Knew it," She laughed as she adjusted the straps to fit and then slid the infant in, making sure she was safe and wouldn`t fall out.

"Are we all ready?" I asked, opening the door for them, sliding my sonic screwdriver in my coat pocket.

"I`m ready," Derpy nodded.

"Well, I`m not, but who cares," Sparkler pointed out.

I kissed all three of them on the tops of their heads and as a family we stepped out at the same time.

We discovered we were inside of a building the entire time and I heard a voice screech, it`s voice choppy and cracking, like it had been screaming for 3,000 years straight. "We have her, we have the Daughter!"

"Daleks..." I growled through clenched teeth.

"What`s the game plan?" Sparkler asked quietly.

"Stardust, stay quiet... Sparkler, I want you to be our eyes – if you see a Dalek or Dinky or anybody else that may need saving, I need you to tell us. Derpy, follow behind me. And don`t scream this time, alright?" I asked with humor in my voice as I demanded these directions to them in a whisper. I was hinting at the first time Derpy saw a Dalek. She (of course) she screamed her head off and hid in the TARDIS closet for two hours straight.

The Daleks continued their robotic chants but they were traveling through the many air ducts. There was no telling where they were specifically talking from.

"Group of Daleks coming up on the left," Sparkler warned us making us duck for cover.

"Is it true?" One of the eight Daleks asked.

"What?" Another answered.

"We have the Doctor`s possession?"

"And we are-" Their voices started trailing off.

"Doctor, please, will they do anything to her?" Derpy asked me.

"I don`t know," I replied truthfully.

**Author`s Note:**

**Sorry for the late upload today! Forgot completely. **

**- GothicPegasister**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A few minutes of walking passed by and we hadn`t seen any other Daleks.

Sobbing was heard through a door and my hand started to quiver, Derpy noticing it with curiosity in her eyes.

"Follow me," I said, trusting my gut instincts to follow the voice.

Go up some stairs, take three lefts, two rights, go straight, and enter the fourth door to the left.

I opened the door and saw that the young woman about 20 or so years old had begun to dry her tears. Dents were on the wall and some blood made the room revolting. I saw some chalk marks counting upwards in tally marks, 5, 10, 15, 20, all the way to 43 before the 44th tally was dragged along the wall like the person drawing it was grabbed and pulled away. The cement walls were dry and hard, obviously, but not a single inch of these walls had any windows.

I quietly walked to her and cleared my throat, causing her to sit up. "W-w-w-w-w-who are y-y-you?" She stammered, her voice shaking.

"Your ticket out of here," I began. "Just tell me one thing, have you heard anyone say ANYTHING about a little girl named Dinky?"

"Um... Yes, yes I do! In fact, I know where they hold her." A perky attitude (like she could have been a perfect cheerleader in a worldwide competition) rose out of her and she forgot her worries during the moments she talked.

"What do they plan to do to her?" Derpy asked, her voice cutting out and raspy.

"Exactly what they do to everyone here, they turn them into Daleks. But if the rumors ARE true, and she IS the Doctor`s daughter... they just say to expect something more."

"But how is this even possible? How are YOU possible? How long have you been here, and why can I see if there aren`t any windows?" I questioned her. I could have asked more, but Derpy raised her hand.

"You subtract love and replace it with anger. But if you`re really smart, you get turned into an actual, full Dalek. You`d be a puppet if you weren`t smart."

"And how do you know that?" Sparkler asked suspiciously.

"I had to watch it happen," She shuddered. "My son was one of the unlucky, smart ones. I`ve been alone in here ever since,"

"Sorry for your loss but we need to go," I began to turn around for the door.

"WAIT!" She yelled.

I ran back to her. "You idiot, do you want to kill us all?!" I asked her harshly.

"You said you were my ticket out of here. If I show you to Dinky, will you allow me to escape this Hell?" She stepped out of the shadows.

Her dark brown skin tone had cuts and bruises along her arms and legs, but her face was unusually clear with absolutely no damage or makeup. Her white shirt was torn and ripped in some spots but still served its purpose to cover her, and she wore some blue shorts that went down to the middle of her thigh, covering a large scar.

"I don`t know about this," I said quietly to Derpy.

"It`s up to you."

"To be completely honest, I don`t know if that is good or bad right now," I admitted. "Fine, just don`t cause us any trouble."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" The woman smiled, running up to me and embracing me awkwardly.

I and Derpy looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay, that`s enough," Derpy said.

"Right, right," She said expressionless. "The name is Charlotte Rose. And you are...?"

"Nice to meet you, Charlotte Rose," I smiled. "This is my daughter Sparkler, Stardust, and my fiancé Derpy. And I am the Doctor."

Her eyes opened extremely wide. "Wait, Dinky is YOUR daughter? And YOU'RE THE DOCTOR?! No, that`s impossible. Who are you?"

"I`m not on a first name, or real name, basis right now, Charlotte – just call me the Doctor, because that is me. I am the Doctor."

"You better not draw attention to me," She growled, "Or you won`t see the end of it."

"And who are YOU to threaten HIM?" Derpy yelled back.

"Girls, girls, no time for a fight...! Voices down!" I warned them.

"Fine," Charlotte mumbled. "But if you end up killing me because of your daughter, I`ll come back."

I rolled my eyes and began to slowly turn around. "Alright, let`s go-"

"UNDETECTED LIFE FORMS IN AREA...!" A Dalek cried out from outside of the door. It stared at us. "SCANNING... SCANNING... IT IS THE DOCTOR! WE HAVE THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Not good!" I yelled back. "Guys, we gotta run!" I screamed, taking my sonic screwdriver out and pressing the button towards the Dalek. The top half of its body flew off but I heard others coming.

Sparkler pushed Charlotte out of the cell while Derpy held onto Stardust and ran off, following me as I listened to Charlotte`s directions to get to Dinky.

_"__Daddy..." A soft voice moaned._

"No, not now...!" I screamed at myself.

_"__Save me..."_

"You can do this, Doctor!" I encouraged myself. My vision grew hazy but I blinked it off. "Where to next, Charlotte...?" I asked her when we came across two separate ways.

"Um... um..." She looked frantically between the two. "LEFT...!" She yelled.

"We trust you!" Sparkler calls from the back.

"From here we need to go upstairs!" She ordered.

"How do you know where we are going?" Derpy asked, panting alongside me, Sparkler tagging not so far behind (about eight steps away).

"They talk a lot!" She answered with an insane laugh.

"Explains," I muttered to myself. We came to a stop at a large set of doors. I heard Daleks cheering. We all caught our breath. "Girls, are we alright?" I asked.

"I don`t know," Derpy wheezed, bending over and rubbing her sore ankles.

"How did your hearts not pop from doing this every day?" Sparkler asked me, leaning against the wall for support.

"I don`t know," I answered. "Time Lord... stuff...?"

"Lucky you, then," Charlotte concluded.

I drew in a small breath and shut my eyes. "She`s here," I whispered.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Derpy asked cautiously. "I know I keep asking, it`s just... you`ve been acting weird, lately."

"I AM weird, I just make it work," I muttered as I regained my senses. I stood up straight and smiled. "Let`s go, now shall we?"

Derpy smiled, "We shall."

"AllonS-Y...!" I screamed, opening the doors and rushing in, holding hands with Derpy.

"Oh... my... God..." She whimpered, tears on the verge of breaking loose.

"Calm down," I warned her.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR!" One of the thousands (that is an understatement, more like two million) surrounding us yelled.

"EXTERMINATE!" They all chanted. The noise was deafening.

"ENOUGH!" Another screeched, causing them all to stop. A blue Dalek rolled in through the door. "Doctor, what are you doing here? Why have you come back?"

"To rightfully retrieve what`s mine," I growled back. "Now, if I am right here, you have one of my... possessions, and I would like it back," I said, smiling plastically.

"Doctor, what are you-" Sparkler started.

"WRONG ANSWER," I roared. "Let me rephrase! That is an order, Daleks, give me Dinky back right this instant, or there will be HELL to pay for!"

"As the Doctor says...!" The blue Dalek laughed.

The doors opened once more and three Daleks came from behind me, but on the other side an operating table was rolled in.

"Dinky...!" Derpy screamed.

"Mom...?" She asked groggily.

"Hand her over!" I yelled.

"EXTERMINATE!" The crowd chanted as the blue Dalek rolled towards Dinky.

She screamed in protest but before anybody could react I grabbed my sonic screwdriver and aimed, ready for a fight.

"I don`t think so!" Charlotte laughed. She threw the screwdriver across the room and kicked me hard in my midsection making me double over in pain.

"Doctor...!" Derpy yelled before she was quickly slapped across the face. She fell to the floor and Stardust was crying. Sparkler tried to help but Charlotte held her arms behind her back and pinned her against the wall, colliding her fist with Sparkler`s right cheek, making her head crack against the cement.

Still gasping for air, I fell to my knees and saw what they were doing to Dinky.

She screamed and cried and thrashed as fast and violently as possible, but a Dalek had other ideas – he aimed at her forehead and painfully a metal rod made its way out, on its edge a blue vibrant circle.

"Dinky... no..." I gasped, reaching out for her.

Charlotte stomped on my fingers and I cried out in pain, watching as the eye of a Dalek grows from her forehead as well.

"All along you`ve been... a puppet, huh...?" I murmured with a smile. "Knew it..."

_"__Help me, Daddy, I`m trapped!" Dinky called out._

"Hold on," I exhaled. I began to crawl towards my screwdriver, still panting heavily. The Daleks laughed as Charlotte threw me against the wall. "Why are you doing this?" I asked her as she made me join Derpy.

Derpy sat up and pointed out Dinky was coming, cradling the still crying Stardust in her hands next to me.

"Doctor, species: Time Lord, from the planet of Gallifrey. Nice to see you again," She laughed.

"Dinky, stop it!" I yelled, running to her. My knees buckled halfway and I was stuck crawling. "I know you`re in there!"

_"__I am!" She screamed. "I`m stuck!_

_"__I`ll get you out, I promise," I told her. "Is there a way you can get me my-"_

The sonic screwdriver rolled quickly across the floor and I reached for it.

"How is this possible?" Dinky gasped.

I quickly grabbed it but my fingers made it hard to hold on. Painfully, I allowed my thumb to hover over the button.

"Release my daughter," I demanded.

"You don`t get it, do you, Doctor?" Dinky smiled. "You may be some part of my memory, but I don`t care much for you anymore. But because I know you, I do know one thing – you would never do that your DAUGHTER!" She roared with laughter. The other Daleks chimed in.

"Don`t make me do this," I said tearfully. "I don`t want to."

Derpy shut her eyes and held Stardust close to her chest, Sparkler still passed out on the floor from the blow to the head. Charlotte from behind me hit me in the back of the neck.

My vision went from white to black, all of the images my brain was trying to process being lagged.

_"__No, you will not kill him!" Dinky shouted._

"Argh, my head...!" Dinky screamed.

Raising the screwdriver again and aiming it at her, I pondered if she was right. Could I do this? Could I potentially harm my daughter just so she comes home?

"Doctor, no!" Derpy cried. "Please, don`t hurt her!"

"What do you suppose I do?" Gritting my teeth through the pain I asked her.

Charlotte saw I was weak and kicked me again in my side multiple times until I could feel one of my hearts stop beating for a split second.

_"__Daddy, hurry up!"_

"You think you`re all... perfect Daleks, don`t you?" I asked, coughing up blood and spitting it on the floor.

"'Perfect Daleks'...?" The red one asked. "There is such thing, we all are!"

Dinky looked at me and smiled. "You think you`re funny, don`t you, Doctor? But really, you`re just – AGH...!" She screeched again.

"Are you really? Or are you just forced to live... like a robotic-" I interrupted myself and quickly shot Charlotte with the screwdriver. She fell to the floor, her forehead returning to normal. The Daleks gasped. "Like I was saying," I coughed, standing up. "Will you live... to see another day? Or will you die, seeing the Devil himself, armed... with a sonic screwdriver?"

"We prefer the first one, like always, and we will be right, like always! Daleks will remain superior! Exterminate the Doctor! EXTERMINATE!" The blue Dalek cried out.

"Derpy, get Sparkler and run!" I demanded.

"But-"

"DO IT!" I screamed.

Derpy stared at me for a second before hauling Sparkler and pulling her arm like she was nothing down the hallway.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks chanted.

Lasers were flying past me left and right and I ducked behind a lifeless Dalek I had managed to get.

"Dinky, you have to fight her!" I screamed. "I know that you are still there, Dinky! Stay strong, fight it!"

Dinky fell to the floor and looked at me. Her forehead opened and closed like when you turn a camera on and off, the eye zooming in and out.

_"__It hurts," Dinky sighed painfully._

"That`s right, keep it up! You can do this!" I took out a few Daleks and grabbed Dinky`s hand, pulling her next to me. "Listen, you need to listen to me! Dinky, if you can hear me, do what you need to do! I don`t care what it is! We want OUR Dinky back!" I yelled.

"Daddy...?" Dinky asked, blinking a few times. "No, it is the Doctor! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!"

I saw the internal war waging inside of her brain and I shook her shoulders. It stunned her for a moment and I went to –

A large blast shook the entire building. My vision went from white to black and I struggled to remain conscious. "Stay in this Doctor," I said to myself, right before another blast of what seemed to be ninety lasers combining at once nearly chipped my left shoulder. The large cement wall had a huge gaping hole in the middle of it, dust flying into my eyes, ridding me of my vision for several seconds.

When I could see again I saw I had been surprisingly blown backwards somehow without my knowing and I grabbed Dinky. She struggled inside of my tight grasp so I used the sonic screwdriver to make her sleep for a few minutes. That would give me enough time to rush back to the TARDIS.

Then, I started a fire by flinging a nearby torch to a maroon flag. The alarms blaring, the Daleks screeched of the high pitched noise.

"Allons-y," I laughed, holding Dinky in my arms and running out of the building as it exploded from the many Daleks self-destructing behind me. A huge fire ball chased me outside where Daleks flew past me in pieces.

The TARDIS was still there so I opened the door and ran inside.

Derpy was talking to Stardust saying everything was fine. Sparkler held a cloth to her head and looked extremely tired.

"Girls," I cleared my throat. "Guess who just won – and why didn`t the TARDIS just teleport you somewhere?"

"Oh my, Doctor!" Derpy screamed, running to me and embracing me tightly. "I thought you weren`t going to... that you would..." She shook her head and sobbed onto my shirt.

"Did you say you thought that the Doctor, a savior of all words, would lose against Daleks?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. "But anyways, I have Dinky."

**Author`s Note:**

**My, oh my, was that long. I wanted to save this chapter for tomorrow since it would be like a "birthday extravaganza" but I knew I needed to upload something today. **

**I am home sick with a cold and I was watching David Tennant over YouTube and lost track of time. Well, time waits for no one, I guess. (Get the reference...?) **

**So, hope you enjoyed this one! There will be two more chapters I believe. Too lazy to open Microsoft Word again, haha.**

**- GothicPegasister**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Oh... my..." Derpy covered her mouth with her hand to hide a gasp. "What did you do?"

"I didn`t do anything to hurt her, love, I swear. I simply used the screwdriver to make her fall asleep."

"I`m trusting you," She frowned. "Let me see her."

We laid Dinky onto the couch and we each took a side of her to sit at.

At the head, I used my sonic screwdriver to examine exactly how I could fix this problem.

_"__Replace love with anger," _Charlotte`s voice echoed in my head.

"That`s it!" I screamed.

_"__Daddy... I`m scared," Dinky admitted._

I simply pursed my lips and rubbed her head, watching as Derpy shut her eyes tightly.

"What do we do if she doesn`t... If she doesn`t wake up?" Derpy asked.

"Why would I kill her using a sonic?" I asked her.

"I... I don`t know, sorry."

Dinky shifted.

_"__Daddy, I`m waking up, but the Dalek is too!"_

"Stand back, dear. I want you to be safe if the Dalek..." I shook my head, still sore all over from the previous hits Charlotte delivered.

"Doctor, no. I am staying right here." She reminded me.

"Uh..." Dinky groaned. Then she gasped. "I am with the Doctor! Explain! EXPLAIN!"

"Shut up, Dalek!" Derpy yelled. "Dinky, please... I know you are in there. I miss you," She cried. "I just want my Dinky, back the REAL Dinky! The smart, caring, generous, selfless Dinky we all love!"

"Dad, Mom, I- THE DALEKS WILL REMAIN SUPERIOR! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!" Dinky sat up, her Daleks` eye appearing again.

_"__Dinky, come on... Please..." I whispered._

_"__I`m trying, Daddy...!" Dinky cried back. "I can`t do it, I can`t do it!"_

_"__YES YOU CAN!" I yelled back. "Find the alien inside the Dalek suit, take him out and replace him with yourself! Control your other self, the one with your mother and me, and delete the Dalek energy from your body!"_

"Why are you doing this to her...?" Dinky cried.

I cleared my throat. "Still mad over who remained victorious, huh?" I asked towards Dinky. The light on her eye started to fade, but picked up again. It continued doing this, almost like a pattern. "And I know you, love. I know the one thing you would NEVER do, Dalek brained or not."

"Stop THIISS!" She cried out, her Dalek voice fading.

"The one thing you will never do – you would never shoot your father, Doctor or not." I reminded her tearfully standing up and remaining directly in front of her. "And this might hurt a bit. I`m sorry... I`m so, so sorry, Dinky..." Out of my pocket I quickly grabbed my sonic screwdriver and shot it directly at the eye.

She clutched her head and the eye disappeared. Derpy held her limp body close to her chest, the sling off because Stardust was taken upstairs by Sparkler.

_"__...Dinky...?"_

_"__..."_

The sonic picked up no Dalek anywhere inside of her anymore. I joined them on the couch and allowed a tear to glide down my face before wiping the second one away.

"Is she going to be okay?" Derpy asked me softly, starting to rock Dinky back and forth slowly.

"If she is okay, she`ll wake up. But on the flip side, she won`t wake up if she`s..." I shook my head again and wiped off a few more tears.

"I can feel a pulse, Doctor!" She said happily. "She`s alive! But... she must be dreaming," Her smile growing weaker.

I turned towards them and looked at them both. A daughter, fighting her largest and most dangerous enemy – herself. A mother, crying tears both happy and sad, was watching over her, silently hoping for a miracle. Both want Dinky back. Both are far from normal.

"Do you ever feel... this happens to you frequently... because of... Me?" I asked her, picking my words carefully.

She stopped smiling and rocking and met my gaze, turning towards me. "What are you talking about?"

"As soon as I met you in Equestria, automatically bad things happened to you. The closer I got to you, the more dangerous it got. Weeping Angels turned into ponies and came, Derpy. Everypony could have died right then and there, all because I visited! And now, look at us, watching our daughter trying to regain consciousness and fight off a Dalek on her own at the same time! Don`t you think, that because of me, this stuff isn`t just a huge coincidence?!" My voice had cracked by the end and she stopped crying, where I had become a huge sobbing mess (completely rubbish for my reputation, if you ask me).

"Doctor...!" She gasped. "I would never think that! I know for one thing, though, that if you left Equestria, all of us would have died right then and there because we wouldn`t know how to stop them! If you hadn`t begun to take me for rides around the universe all of the bad guys would have targeted Equestria. And even though the odds look bad now, Dinky IS going to wake up...I just know." She kept her gaze locked on me the entire time.

"I just feel so guilty at times you have to watch our family suffer," I whispered.

"And you should. It`s normal to feel. But I thought you were smarter than me," She giggled, smiling weakly.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I don`t know, what do YOU think it means? I wouldn`t have accepted your proposals. I wouldn`t have accepted anything you have done for me. I wouldn`t have even looked you in the eye when you tried to start up a conversation if I felt that way. But here we are, thinking of ways on our own of how our wedding ceremony should be and look." She looked at me hesitantly and I saw Dinky smile. "I love you, Doctor. I really, really, REALLY love you. And I am not saying that because of what you just did for us, I am not saying that because of Stardust, and I am not saying that because of what you are like those other mares (she frowned at this point because she remember a total of 27 mares asking me to be their stalfriend in Equestria... on the same day)...I`m saying it because it is the truth."

I smiled and fought the blush, looking down at Dinky.

Her eyes opened and she sat up. We all waited for her to say something about me, or yelling "exterminate". But she looked at us each separately and whispered. "Mommy, Daddy?"

Derpy began to tear up again and she held Dinky close to her. I called for Sparkler to come down with Stardust and they ran down to see what was happening.

"I`m sorry I was rude," Dinky sniffled. "Why is Daddy standing over there?" Pointing towards me on the far end of the room she asked.

"The big question should be, 'Why does Daddy have scars and gashes on his face, and a huge black eye?'" I smiled.

"Why does Daddy have scars and gash-" Sparkler started.

"I was kidding," I laughed.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Dinky then asked me.

"Hit me," I winked towards Derpy, who got the reference about what had just happened.

"Where to next...?"

I smiled and shut my eyes. "TARDIS, take us somewhere new."

The End


	13. Chapter 13

(Epilogue)

"And then you press THIS button, pull this lever, and a text box should come up on the monitor," I explained to Stardust.

"Alright, alright...!" She said excitedly. "Can I drive her now?"

I looked to Derpy and smiled back at Stardust, the now 16 year old. "As a birthday gift, yes, you may drive her."

"Oh my GOSH, thank you, daddy!" She laughed, embracing me tightly and then running to the controls. I held Derpy`s hand and we braced for impact.

"I`m scared, actually," I quietly laughed towards my wife. "I mean, what if we crash?"

"God, you sound like me when I first boarded the TARDIS," She muttered with a not well hidden smile. "But does she know what her other present is?"

"Other – oh, yeah...! No, I don`t think she does." I smiled.

I had built her another TARDIS. I know, I know, "HOW DID YOU DO IT?!" Again, I`m a Time Lord, I can do mostly everything! Plus, I have a real life TARDIS to base it off of.

"Good, let`s wait a few minutes to show her." I heard a splash from the swimming pool and we ran into the room.

Six kids filled the pool area, two of Sparkler`s, two of Dinky`s, and two of ours. The youngest was Dinky`s second, a funny little boy named Christopher with sandy blonde hair and dark grey eyes at four years old.

Sparkler`s children were the age of 10, both purple highlighted black hair, female twins. I remember telling Sparkler I couldn`t tell the difference between who was Josephine and who was Lucinda. The only two differences was that one was rebellious while the other one was a self-called nerd who is by herself a lot, and that Josephine had purple eyes and Lucinda had brown.

Dinky`s other child, Melissa, has long auburn red hair with dirty golden eyes at age 5 who is mostly reserved and independent.

The two newest additions to I and Derpy`s family consisted of two new Time Lord/human hybrids (although we don`t call them "hybrids") named Willow and Carissa. They both had medium-sized golden hair and blue eyes, but Willow was the older of the two at 12 years old where Carissa was only 7.

"Alright in here, kids?" Derpy asked. Her right eye started moving slightly upwards, causing everyone to laugh.

"We`re good, mom...!" Dinky and Sparkler said. "We are watching them."

"Good, because the TARDIS wouldn`t like it if someone got hurt! Remember when I broke my foot? The TARDIS wouldn`t travel until it fully healed!" I recalled back to them.

"I remember that!" Willow laughed. "She wouldn`t travel even after we told her it had healed."

We left after a few more minutes of conversation and walked back to Stardust, who was busy trying to remember which buttons to press.

"Can you explain why we need to get back to Ponyville?" Stardust asked me, her face red with anger. "It`s so frustrating trying to fly her!"

"We felt it is necessary to go back home," I explained. "Plus, I think Celestia has some work for us."

We haven`t been to Equestria since a few years back. We have been traveling the globes since then, looking through famous history and watching the universe being created countless times. It never seemed to get tiring for anybody to watch as stars were formed innocently in the sky.

We also haven`t had an attack on our family since Dinky turned into a Dalek for an hour. She still says she has nightmares, so I have started to read more books about being a therapist and talking to people for her. Derpy says I should be spending more time outside but she knows my reasons.

But now since everybody was all grown up and had their own lives, I wanted to drop them all off in Ponyville so they can live somewhere safe and we wouldn`t have to worry about them as much.

"Stardust, are you alright?" Derpy asked carefully, but added a laugh when she thought Stardust was going to yell at her. "Teenage years" she would have to say to me when I was curious about her mood swings (they have been happening frequently, lately).

"Yeah, I am now. But can you give me those instructions again?" She sighed.

I walked over to her and began to remind her, noticing when she had her "aha" moments.

"So like this?" She asked, pulling a lever. The TARDIS shook and orbited into flight, gliding through the time vortex. "Oh my god I did it!" She screamed happily, jumping up and down.

We landed in the middle of Equestria where everypony had applauded our arrival. Everypony except for me, Willow, Stardust, Carissa, and Derpy left the TARDIS and went into their homes.

"Are you sure you want to leave them behind?" Derpy asked, eyeing me up suspiciously.

"Are you sure you want to ask that?" I countered.

"I don`t know, am I?"

"I don`t know, are you?"

"This is getting confusing," Willow laughed.

Carissa, being her bouncy and hyper self (Derpy always reminded me that Carissa reminded her of me when we had first met and I was still getting used to the ways of a pony), started running around the control panels, almost knocking Stardust down in the process. "Come on, let`s go, let`s go!"

"Why must you torture us so?" Derpy asked her sarcastically, adding in a laugh when she thought she was serious.

"Time waits for no one!" She answered almost immediately.

"That`s my girl," I laughed.

"How about we decide on a place to go?" Stardust mentioned, holding back Carissa from doing another lap.

"Well no one has any ideas, so-" Derpy started.

I lifted both of my arms wide and flashed a large, goofy smile and laughed, "I do!"

"What is it?"

I typed a few coordinates in and swung the monitors around the new TARDIS`s core (we had her updated because her old version wasn`t working properly). "Read it!" I smiled.

"Um... Why do you want to go to the moon?"

"What, a stallion can`t dream?" I asked with a laugh. "BUT, no, actually... I want to see if I can get you to meet the Judoon!"

"The 'Judoon'...?" Derpy gasped. "It might take long, but we should try that!"

"Off we go, then, Allons-y!" I yelled out as the TARDIS dematerialized and we disappeared along with it.

The End

**Author`s Note:**

***sighs* And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! The ending to the I Just Don`t Know What Went Wrong series (I think)! I hope you guys all enjoyed it, because I loved writing this. I will upload a new story because today is my birthday and I LOOOOOOVE this new story! It`s called Beginnings, the story of how Ditzy Doo met Doctor Whooves and I love it because I do! **

**And I hope you guys do as well! (I don't know about you, but saying this out loud whilst typing it I am making my voice sound like that Machinima Rage guys who does the Minecraft Quick Build Challenges on YouTube, haha!)**

**Thank you guys for reading this and I will see you in the next fanfic! **

**- GothicPegasister**


End file.
